INU2 VAMPIRE2
by NoroiUchiha
Summary: What if Inuyasha made a different wish on the Shikon Jewel that still managed to purify it? What if he and Kagome had a son who later went to Yokai Academy? What if Tsukune was the son of the Vampire King and met Moka in Middle School? All these questions will be answered in this story of monsters and immortals! If you enjoy romance and action, then this is the story for you!
1. Chapter 0

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my original characters!!**

**INU2 VAMPIRE2**

**CHAPTER 0: INU2 AND A PROLOGUE**

Our story begins with a simple wish that has had some...unforeseen side effects.

"I Inuyasha wish upon the Shikon Jewel that both Kagome and I were full-fledged Inu Daiyokai! This wish shall be made in the hopes that both my beloved and myself will be able to spend the rest of eternity together in love and happiness!" yelled Inuyasha with conviction in his voice.

**"As you wish so it shall be! Due to the loving nature of this wish the jewel will be purified and cease to exist." **The spirit of the jewel bellowed as it glowed a bright violet light before disappearing forever.

* * *

**Timeskip: 20 years later**

We now find two people in a small cottage. One is a man around 6ft 8in tall he has a lean, but muscular build with tan skin, silver-white hair, and amber eyes. He is sitting next to a woman who is about 6ft tall and has a perfect body. Her silver-white hair is tied in a long ponytail that when standing would reach her shapely buttox. Currently they are awaiting the birth of their first born son his name is to be Tsumemaru. Kagome had just gone into labor a few hours ago and they were patiently awaiting the time to finish bringing their pup into this world. Kagome looks up at her mate before speaking. "Not much longer now Inuyasha and you'll be a father. Are you as excited as I am my love."

Inuyasha looks at his beautiful mate and smiles. "You should already know the answer to that my hime. I'm still surprised you agreed to become a demon for me though." In all honesty he didn't want such a life for Kagome. He would have been happy becoming mortal and living a human life with her, but she surprised him by saying that she wanted to become a true demon alongside him so they could spend the rest of eternity together in each other's arms. He tried to convince her that he didn't want that, but he failed as when Kagome sets her mind on something she can't be convinced differently so they spent a few weeks going over how to phrase the wish so that it would purify the jewel in the process and luckily they did it. Now twenty years later and they are expecting their first pup any moment. Both great dog demons were over the moon with excitement at being able to start their family.

"You know I would do anything in my power for you and so much more. The loneliness you felt when you were sealed to that tree is something I refuse to ever let you feel again. Besides I always wondered what it would be like to be a demon and I have to say it's far better that I expected. I feel so free now. Knowing that you and I both will live forever and we will always be together bound to one another for all of time. Don't you feel the same Inuyasha?"

"Of course I do Kagome. I could never ask for a better mate than you."

For the next few hours you could only hear the pained screams of Kagome and comforting words of Inuyasha as Kagome brought new life into the world.

* * *

**Timeskip: 10 years later**

A young boy who looked no more than 10 years old was standing in the middle of a large dojo with a boken in his hands. He has tan skin, silver-white hair that reaches his lower back, amber eyes, pointed ears, and what appear to be tribal markings on his face. He is wearing a red gi(The robes of the fire rat.). This boy was Tsumemaru Kiba the son of Inuyasha and Kagome Kiba. After they settled down and had a child Kagome figured they needed a surname so she and Inuyasha thought about what they'd like it to be and the name Kiba was decided due to their tradition of crafting their personal weapons out of their fangs. Inuyasha agreed to it since the reasoning was sound and he thought the name sounded cool too. Tsumemaru was panting heavily he knew he was no match for his father, but he also knew he had to become as strong if not stronger than his father so that one day when he has a mate he will be able to protect her just like his father does for his mother.

"One more time son! I'm only asking for you to come at me one more time then we will be done for the day!" Inuyasha encouraged his son in hopes that he would make one last attempt to best him. He knew his son's potential and knew this was the last push he needed to draw out his unique demon power.

Tsumemaru tightened his grip on his boken and dashed at his father with blinding speed. He had never moved so fast in his life. Then he realised he could hear the sound of rushing wind around him. As if on instinct he swung his boken toward his father and with a scream of **_"Wind Scar!"_** blades of wind shot towards Inuyasha who had to dodge out of the way or risk serious injury from his son's attack. After the attack was unleashed Tsumemaru fell to a knee exhausted from the use of the technique combined with all the training he had done so far today.

Inuyasha looked proudly at his son before saying, "Son do you have any idea what you just did?"

Tsumemaru was confused. He has no idea how he knew that technique all he knew was it felt natural to use it almost like it was a part of who he was. "No father I don't, but using it felt natural to me. As if it was something I've always been able to do, but I didn't know I could."

"That was called **_The Wind Scar_**. It is a technique that I can't perform without my sword the Tesseiga. It seems like your unique demonic ability is to control demonic winds and use them to increase your physical attributes like your speed, the impact of your strikes, and apparently it allows you to use The Wind Scar without even a proper sword. You just unlocked your natural demonic power." Inuyasha said proudly as he walked over to his son and gave him a rare hug. "You have no idea how proud I am to call you my son Tsumemaru. I know I don't say it often, but it's true. I love you son." as he released Tsumemaru from the hug he began walking to the exit of the dojo. "We best be going to the dining room. I can smell dinner and you know how your mother gets when we're late for a meal." He heard a 'Yes father.' from his only son and they were out of the dojo and off to dinner as quickly as they could be lest they invoke the wrath of an angry, pregnant, female Inu Daiyokai.

* * *

**Timeskip: 20 years later**

Tsumemaru was in his true form flying towards where he promised to meet with his best friend Jugo (Koga and Ayame's eldest son) for their week long hunting trip when he heard screaming coming from the forest below him. He at first was going to ignore it, but when he took in a breath to attempt to clear his mind he caught a scent he never thought he'd smell or at least he never thought he'd smell from anyone besides his family. He knew that his mother and his three sisters were at home and the only connection this scent had to them was the race and gender it belonged to. He now felt drawn to help this unknown female Inu Daiyokai not only because she is of his race or that she's a female, but also it would be the right thing to do and that his mom would kill him if he didn't. Following the scent to its source he was met with a sight that made his blood boil.

Mesami didn't know how things turned out like this. She had been enjoying some meat from a deer she had killed with her bow when she was ambushed by a group of Red Oni that had managed to somehow sneak up on her and knock her unconscious. When she woke up she was tied to a tree and for some reason she couldn't break free. It was then she noticed Sutras wrapped around the ropes binding her and on her arms. The onis then moved aside and a monk wearing all black came out from behind them. He then walked up to her and gave her left breast a rough squeeze that made her cry out in pain. The molesting continued for a few more moments she would scream for help, but she knew none was coming. Just as the evil monk was about to follow through with his rape of the beautiful Inu Daiyokai the entire clearing was rocked by a might roar that was unmistakable. That was the roar of a **FURIOUS** male Inu Daiyokai!

When the monk turned around he knew he was looking at the face of his executioner. The second he looked into those bloodshot amber slitted eyes that held unmasked rage and hatred he knew there was no escape for him. It was different for Mesami however, when she saw who it was that roar had come from she realized just how lucky she had been. This demon was well known as 'Tsumemaru the Bloody Fuujin'. This was a particular demon she had hoped to meet one day. In fact she had heard rumors from some of The Wolf Demon Tribe that he lived about a few days worth of travel from here. Now the question on her mind was why was he so far from home. Did he hear her cries from such a far distance and come to save her? No. She knew he must have been passing over the forest and heard her by mistake, but in her heart she knew that this meeting could not be purely by chance. The odds of meeting another Inu Daiyokai were **VERY** slim to begin with, but the odds of meeting a particular one like this was so low that it was basically nonexistent unless it was fated to happen.

Gathering what little strength she had left she said in a hoarse voice "Please… help...me." then she fell unconscious from the pain of the sutras that were still attached to her fair skin.

After hearing those words Tsumemaru let his demonic aura surge. He could no longer hold back his rage at the evil monk and his demons for what they had done. This was a woman that they were trying to defile. They had harmed her and tried to rape this woman! Reasons be damned! Race be damned! All that mattered was she was a woman and these insects had tried to defile and bring harm to her! Just the power of his aura alone killed the Oni and now all that was left was the pathetic mortal that dared to lay a hand on a member of his race. He leaned forward now in his human form and like the wind he was in front of his target. He grabbed the bastard by his throat and in a swift second the man was nothing but a bloody mist that was blown away with the wind so as to not let a molecule touch the sleeping woman behind him.

A few hours later: night time

Mesami was now starting to wake up. The first thing she noticed was the smell of cooking meat, then the heat of what she believed to be a campfire. She didn't smell any of her attackers nearby, but she knew that was because they were dead and she had been saved. She scowled at that last thought. She. Had. Been. Saved. Her an Inu Daiyokai had to be saved from a human and a group of weak low level demons. That was a blow to her pride and she was sure that Tsumemaru now saw her as weak. Kami, how she hated herself right now for that. She had hoped to meet him and become his friend and try to win his heart. Now she didn't think that to be at all possible. She was robbed of that chance by such scum as those that attacked her when her guard was down! Then she heard the defined smooth voice of her savior.

"I can sense you're awake. Please, won't you join me for dinner?" Said Tsumemaru in a gentle voice. (His voice sounds like Sesshomaru's)

Mesami just looked up at him and frowned. "Why would you offer me food? You must see me as weak now after having to save me." Mesami said without looking up from the ground.

"Why should I see you as weak? They obviously snuck up on you while you were eating. If you're anything like my family then that would be the only time you aren't fully aware of your surroundings." while saying this Tsumemaru had a nostalgic smile on his face as he said his last sentence.

"That's just it. I let my guard down and was almost raped because of it. You know any other demon would either have left me to my fate or killed them then had their way with me afterwards."

"I'm not like other demons. I was born to and raised by two Inu Daiyokai yes, but my father was originally a half-demon and my mother was originally human. They instilled in me emotions that my uncle still sees as unfitting for a demon of my lineage. I understand others in a way that usually only a human would."

"What do you mean by originally? You can't just go from being a half-demon to a full demon or a human to a demon for that matter either."

"Have you ever heard of the Shikon Jewel?"

"Who hasn't? It is said to be able to grant any wish. What does… You can't mean!"

"It was able to grant any wish. The jewel no longer exists. My father made a wish that he would become a full Inu Daiyokai and that my mother would be turned into one. The reason for that wish was so they could spend all of eternity together. Since the wish was made out of love for another the jewel was purified and ceased to exist. My father is Inuyasha Kiba and my mother is his mate and wife Kagome Kiba."

"I knew it sounded off that you had a surname, especially being a demon. Now it makes sense your mother is the only demon to ever have the powers of a priestess and the reason she has those powers is because she was human before becoming a demon." Mesami said in realisation.

Tsumemaru looked calmly at her before he sighed. "Yes that is the case. Do not go telling this to others. It is my family's deepest secret. Let me ask you a question now that you know more about me than just what the rumors say."

"Ask me anything and I'll answer it honestly. It is the least I can do since you saved me."

"Are you disgusted by me now that you know the dark secret of my family? Does it make you angry that people like my family are among the strongest demons in the world?"

"In all honesty. No. I'm not disgusted by you. Your parents' story is so beautiful. A half-demon who fell in love with a human and then they wished to never be separated by death so the human convinced the half-demon to wish for both of them to become full demons. Then they started their family with the knowledge they would be able to protect and raise their young to be just as strong if not stronger than themselves. I think it's rather romantic actually." Mesami said with a light blush dusting her fair cheeks.

Tsumemaru chuckled a bit which caused Mesami to cutely pout at him."That's what I told my father when he told me their story. Ironic really that I'm telling you all this, Hell I even gave you my coat, but I don't even know your name. Since I never bothered to ask I think I'll do so now. What is the name of the beautiful demoness I have rescued and have been enjoying the company of since?"

Mesami blushed hard at being called beautiful by such a handsome demon as Tsumemaru, but managed to respond despite her embarrassed state. "My name is Mesami. As you know, like you I am an Inu Daiyokai. My special demonic power is that I can create and manipulate fire. Now that I think about it you can manipulate wind which would empower my fire if we fought together."

Tsumemaru smiled at that before taking Mesami's right hand and kissing it lightly. "A beautiful name for a stunning demoness. If you would accept I would love to be your friend and possibly more at a later time. You are right about our abilities working well together and I would enjoy getting to know you on a deeper level than just the man who saved you."

Mesami was awestruck at what she just heard. It was all she ever wanted to hear from a man and more. She didn't know why she did it, maybe she was just caught up in the moment, but she tackled Tsumemaru to the ground and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Tsumemaru was caught off guard for a second before he returned the kiss full force and the two melted into each other. Once they broke apart they were both blushing like mad. That night was the start of a beautiful friendship and they knew they wouldn't stay just friends for long, but whatever may come they would face it together.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my original characters!**

**INU^2+VAMPIRE^2**

**CHAPTER 1: INU^2 AND NEW FRIENDS**

**Timeskip: 450 years later**

Just about thirty kilometers from the grounds of the boarding school known as Yokai Academy you can see two giant dogs of silvery-white fur playing in the skies (Inu-Daiyokai from Inuyasha). To onlookers they are a majestic sight to behold. The both of them with their flowing, silver-white fur dancing in the wind as they shove and roll around in the air like giant, demonic puppies in the sky.

The male is known as Tsumemaru Kiba. He in his 'human' form has tanned skin, long, straight, silver-white hair that goes to his mid-back, pointed ears, and amber eyes. He has two red 'L' shaped marks on his face like his father has, one under each eye and a red crescent moon shaped mark on his forehead similar to the one his uncle Sesshomaru has. He is 5 foot 10 inches tall in his 'human' form with a toned, slender build. He wears the standard issue Yokai Academy male uniform with the jacket unbuttoned.

The female is his best friend and mate of the past four hundred and forty eight years Mesami Kiba. In her 'human' form she has fair skin, long, knee-length, silver-white hair, and amber eyes. The marks under her eyes are a pale blue variant of her mate's the same goes for her crescent moon mark, but it is inverted from his as if the two are meant to overlap only leaving a small void in the center. She always said when they decide to have a pup of their own the child would have a purple mark on their head where the void is that their marks create. They both have considered having a family, but decided to wait a few centuries first. They are both still young after all. She is 5 foot 6 inches tall in her 'human' form with C cup breasts, a round rump, and a slender yet toned body. Tsumemaru always jokes about how her buttox is perfectly soft yet firm to the touch. She wears the standard issue female Yokai Academy uniform.

As they reach the academy they change into their 'human' forms, descend to the ground, and link arms while making their way to the entrance ceremony. Both of them are always so possessive of each other and don't have many friends save for one another. They like their lives simple and had planned to keep it that way, but it seems fate has other plans for our young hero and heroine as they are about to meet the people they will call their two best friends in this life aside from each other.

As Tsumemaru and Mesami made their way through the forest of Yokai Academy towards the gymnasium they heard what sounded like a bicycle crashing. Upon hearing this they rushed to see if the person or people in this case needed help.

"Tsume, what was that sound?" Mesami asked in a concerned tone. She hoped nobody was injured and wanted to check on it.

"I'm not sure Mesa. Let's go check it out and see if they need help. Who knows, we might be able to make a friend." Tsume said with his usual calm, but caring, deep voice and his smile that always seemed to brighten her day. It was that smile that stole her heart the day they met four hundred and fifty years ago after he rescued her.

Tsume then grabbed Mesami's left hand with his right and they ran towards the sound.

As they reached the source of the sound they heard something incredibly strange.

"Tsukune's blood is the best!" Said a girl with pink hair. She had a look of pure joy on her face as if she had just been told a confession of love from her long time crush. She even had her eyes closed a blush on her cheeks and a hand on each cheek. She looked goofy as Hell both Tsume and Mesami thought.

"Well, you know your blood is better in my opinion Moka." Said a brown haired boy. He looked like the very definition of an average japanese male highschool student. As he brought the pink haired girl into a warm embrace. The two Inu-Daiyokai assumed the boy was Tsukune and the girl to be Moka.

"Why did you just compliment the taste of that boys blood?" Asked Tsume. He figured it had something to do with their race, but wanted to double check to be sure.

"Because we're Vampires." Was Moka's simple reply. She then continued. "What kind of Yokai are you two? Are you both freshmen too? Are you two mates too like me and Tsukune?" She asked with sparkles in her eyes. She was hoping to meet more couples who had what she had with her blood-mate of the past 2 years whom she would be with until the end of time if the universe allowed.

"I'll answer the first one." Mesami said. "We are both Inu-Daiyokai."

"I'll take the second then." Tsume said with a smile. "Yes, we are freshmen."

"We are mates and have been happily so for the past four hundred and forty eight years." Mesami said just before she looked up and kissed Tsume on the cheek. She then looked lovingly into his eyes like she has every day for the past four hundred and fifty years.

"FOUR HUNDRED AND FORTY EIGHT YEARS?! How old are you two?!" Moka asked. They didn't look a day over 15!

"We're both 500 years old. I don't see why it's such a big deal that it requires shouting though. Our race ages at an incredibly slow rate and once we appear to be 25 years old in our human form we cease to age and live for eternity unless we're killed."

"So you're immortal too?" Tsukune asked the pair.

"Yes, we are Tsukune. I can see the same love in your eyes for your mate that I have for mine and I must say it is very refreshing to see another couple as young as we are be as committed as we are to one another. My name is Tsumemaru, but you and your mate may call me Tsume. I only allow my friends to call me that and I do consider you a friend." Tsume said as he held out his left hand for Tsukune to shake.

Tsukune shook Tsume's hand and said, "Okay Tsume. Let's be friends, all four of us I mean. Moka and I haven't had any friends aside from each other since in middle school all our friends couldn't stop flirting with us so we cut ties with them to keep from hurting anyone who did."

Moka then glomped her 2 new friends which sent them all three to the ground. "I thought we'd never have real friends again!" She cried into their shirts for a few minutes then was helped up by Tsukune and said. "I'm sorry... I'm just so happy to have some friends who we know have enough respect not to try and come between us and we will show you both the same respect." Moka then bowed in apology.

DING... DONG... DONG... DING...

"I believe that was the first bell. Let's get to class." Tsume said as he took his mate's hand in his and the 4 of them made their way to their first class as fast as possible.

As they made their way through the academy grounds looking at the Transylvania scenery they all thought it looked pretty cool though Tsume and Mesami would have preferred the lush forests they used to have before modernization took hold and they were all but wiped out. That is the very reason they loved their mansion in Kyoto so much it was built at the base of a mountain and had beautiful scenery within and without the walls of their compound. Honestly if they had one sakura tree here it would add a world of beauty to this gloomy place they both thought. Once they entered the main building they started looking for their classroom. Coincidentally they were all in the same class. They could hear the teacher speaking through the door so they knocked on the door.

"Come in~!" they heard the their teacher exclaim in a song song voice on the other side of the door. Once they entered the classroom they could hear mutterings about how Mesami and Moka were hot and a few guys who have yet to realize their place in the food chain would make them their woman and how Tsume and Tsukune looked weak. That last comment along with the others made Tsume growl and Tsukune to hiss and let out a bit of their KI (Killing Intent) focused only on the guys of the class. The majority of the guys wet themselves and pass out. Only one guy acted unaffected by them. That guy had piercings and looked like a thug. "Would you four mind introducing yourselves to the class? Nya~!"

Tsume decided to go first. "My name is Tsumemaru Kiba. It is a pleasure to meet you all and I hope we can all get along for these next three years. Who knows it may just end up feeling like a single day in our lives if we do." Tsume bowed at the beginning and stood in a relaxed stance towards the end.

Next was Misami. "My name is Mesami Kiba and I second what my beloved mate said." After saying her peace she wrapped both of her arms around Tsume's right arm and held it firmly to herself. This earned a glare directed at Tsume from the thug looking guy.

Next was Tsukune to keep with the theme Tsume had started. "My name is Tsukune Aono and I agree with my two friends." Tsukune said respectfully. He wanted to seem average even though Tsume could tell he was anything but is what Tsume thought.

Last but not least was Moka who stepped up next to her beloved blood mate and said in her kind voice "My name is Moka Akashiya, though I guess I should say Aono as Tsukune and I have been married through our race's tradition for the past 2 years. Either way I agree with my two friends and my mate."

"That was a bit enlightening and maybe too much information, but what's done is done. Now you four may have the four seats in the back corner. Nya~!" the four took their seats with Mesami and Moka in the last seats next to each other and Tsume and Tsukune in front of their mates. The teacher who they found out was named Shizuka Nekonome explained the purpose of the academy, but was interrupted by a raised hand. "Yes? Um… Saizo Komiya? What is your question"

The thug now identified as Saizo then asked "Why should we coexist with weak humans? Wouldn't it be easier to eat them and in the case of cute girls rape them?" He didn't realize how lucky he was at that moment to still be alive because as soon as the word ''Rape' left his mouth Mesami had gotten up and pulled Tsume into a hug and bit down hard on his only scar which was on his right shoulder it was the mate Mark she had given him that night four hundred and forty eight years ago when they became bound mates. When the class heard the sound of a yelp and then growling coming from the back of the room they didn't expect to see that. Shortly after she bit the mark Tsume calmed down and she was able to release him without having to worry about him killing Saizo for the moment. She then turned around and directed a **FURIOUS **glare at Saizo.

Mesami looked Saizo dead in the eyes before growling out. "Count your blessings you vile insect that I calmed my husband down or you would be nothing more than a bloody mist right now! Be warned I will **not** be calming him from killing you a second time. If you're curious about why he reacted so violently then I'll tell you. When he and I met a bit over four hundred and fifty years ago he saved me from being raped by a rouge monk and his small army of Red Oni that day had he not shown up I would not be here today. Would you like to know what he did to my attackers?"

"What could a loser like him do to guys like those you described? I bet he offered them his ass and got gang fucked like the pussy he is!" immediately after saying that Saizo burst into laughter. This time it was Tsume who had to hold Mesami back in the same manner she had done to him her mate mark was also on her right shoulder. After he calmed his mate down he spoke and the voice the class heard made them cringe in fear. His once playful amber eyes now a dull gold that screamed the eyes of a predator.

"I let my demonic aura out in full force that alone killed all twenty Red Oni then I changed into the form you see me as now and used my unique demonic power to reduce the monk to a bloody mist in less than a second. Just so you know I am **FAR** stronger now than I was then. I use a limiter to keep my powers in check now. I had it specially made by mother who is the only pure blooded demon to possess the powers of a priestess. Since it is against school rules to reveal your race I cannot give the name of my mother or my father, but I will say that I could get away with doing so with little more than a verbal scolding as both of them are close friends of the headmaster. If I removed my limiter fully any Yokai or demon under mid-A-class would die and be immediately vaporized. Though that would only be certain if I was angry. My wife has the same limiter as I do and she is nearly on par with me." After Tsume said this Saizo looked sceptical and ultimately decided that was all a lie to feign power and to attempt to keep him from what he wanted though he didn't voice it. Tsume sat down in his desk and listened to Nekonome-Sensei through the rest of the class until lunch.

When the lunch bell rang the group of four went to the cafeteria and got food then to the vending machines to get drinks. Tsume and Mesami got coffee-cola and Tsukune and Moka got tomato juice as they didn't want to make things awkward for their friends by necking in front of them. Tsume and Mesami wouldn't have minded, but Tsukune and Moka didn't know that. After they sat down they began talking to each other Tsukune and Moka really wanted to hear some stories about Tsume and Mesami's lives, so they told them about how they would protect human villages from evil demons and how they have friends who are their age that Tsume had introduced Mesami to after they became friends that fateful night and how Tsume's parents reacted to meeting Mesami they were all having a good time until…

"What are two lovely ladies like you doing with a couple losers like these shit stains." an arrogant voice said from behind the group.

They didn't even turn around. They knew who it was. Tsume decided to respond. "Saizo I warned you already and I will warn you one last time. Leave us be. I will not be held back again from killing you. I have killed before and have no qualms with doing so again." As if to punctuate his threat a gust of wind blew passed Saizo's face and a cut opened on his left cheek leaking a small amount of blood.

Saizo now thought Tsume was nothing more than a Witch, so he retorted with "As if a mongrel race like you scared me. I know what you are. You're just a witch with wind magic." Saizo responded arrogantly, not yet knowing how wrong he was. He then went to punch Tsume in the back of the head from behind. Mesami saw Saizo's fist about to hit her mate, but made no attempt to stop it, she knew what was about to happen. Saizo's fist was less than an inch from Tsume's head when another gust of wind blew passed his fist and stopped it just before it could hit Tsume. Saizo just thought it was a fluke, but left for now with a few parting words. "I'll leave for now, but I will make Mesami and Moka both my bitches by the end of the night and both you and Mr Average there will be dead right before I do."

After he left, the quartet decided to finish lunch and then return to class. The rest of class went by without incident and the four decided to cook at their dorms since it turned out they were neighbors in the 'mates only' dormitorium. On the way to their building, they were chatting until Moka was suddenly grabbed by something long and slimy and dragged into a clearing in the forest. The rest quickly ran after her. When she was slammed against a tree, Tsukune nearly lost it. This bastard had dared to touch **HIS **mate! The only person he shares his blood with and drinks from in return! "Tsume, Mesa, let me handle Saizo. He hurt my Moka." Tsukune said as he stepped toward Saizo, who just laughed at him thinking he was stronger than Tsukune.

Then a wall of red wind shot up blocking his path towards the object of his wrath. Tsume's voice echoed through the clearing. "After he's insulted me so much today, attacked me, and insulted not only my family but my entire race too. I know you can take him with a single finger, but this bastard's mine. My honor is on the line here Tsukune. I'll show him what it means to fight 'The Bloody Fuujin'." at hearing that name Saizo looked momentarily frightened and both Tsukune and Moka widened their eyes. They seemed to recognise his moniker from his demon hunting days. "This is a little history lesson. Saizo do you remember what race of demons is known to have natural facial markings like myself and my Mesa do? I know you must have heard stories of it." Tsume said in a cold tone.

Saizo seemed to think for a moment then a look of realization spread across his face, but then it turned into an arrogant smirk before he spoke. "Inu Daiyokai have those markings, but there's no way you're one they always carry a weapon of some kind and you don't, so I'm calling your bluff. Just leave weaklings and I'll have my fun with your ladies!"

Tsume let out a sigh at the thug's idiocy before he spoke "I am actually still waiting on my family's smith to finish my sword. I'm having him craft it from a fang from my true form and told him to take his time, so it would be the best work possible and he's also making my Mesa's blade too. We each gave two fangs to him to use one for each of our swords. It will be symbolic of how we promised to always be there for each other and protect one another all those centuries ago when we became mates. He said he'd be done putting the finishing touches on them sometime next year about the time of our four hundred and fiftieth anniversary. He is making two high quality blades after all, and we gave him a century to have them finished."

"Great dog demon or not, you can't beat me without your race's little toys! I'll kill you now then have my way with your woman! She'll be beggin' me for more, like a bitch in heat when I'm done with her!" Then Saizo changed into his true form. A disgusting orc. "Here I come shrimp!" Saizo yelled as he swung his massive fist towards Tsume only for it to be shredded by red blades of wind, mere inches from Tsume's face. Tsume then made a chopping motion with his hand towards Saizo and yelled out **"WIND SCAR!"** As soon as his hand went down, a massive torrent of bright red wind blades destroyed Saizo entirely. All that was left was a bloody mist that blew away with the wind.

"I warned him and he failed to heed my warnings. His death was his own doing." Tsume said while looking off into the woods. Then out of the woods an exorcist walked. He looked at Tsume before chuckling darkly.

"**It was to be expected. I hold no ill will for you getting rid of a Yokai with such a track record as young Saizo had. Though I will have to remind you to ask me before killing anymore students. Am I understood Tsume." **The exorcist asked.

"Crystal clear Headmaster Mikogami. So, do we still have permission to take care of the student police when they come after us? Between Mesa and I, they should pose no threat." Tsume asked with nothing short of respect in his voice.

"**Of course you do old friend. After Kuyuo hurt your friends last year, he has it coming to him and I want nothing short of him dead. Jugo was one of my favorite students." **Mikogami said with sadness evident in his voice.

"Jugo was like a brother to me and Mesa and we will avenge his death. All of Kuyuo's attacks will do nothing to either of us, but ours will destroy and humiliate him. We will make him beg for mercy before we show him none. This will come to pass. I promise this on my honor, as the next head of the Kiba family." Tsume and Mesa then bowed to Mikogami as he left the clearing with another dark chuckle.

As the four made their way to their dorms to cook and eat, they talked. Tsume explained the situation about how Kuyuo killed his best friend Jugo, who was a member of The Wolf Demon Tribe, and how he and Mesami swore revenge on him. Tsukune and Moka surprised the two by promising on their blood and Vampire pride that they would help them, because any friend of Tsume and Mesa is a friend of theirs. They agreed to the help as they didn't want to kill any innocents by accident if they got too pissed.

It was after Tsukune and Moka left their dorm that Tsume and Mesami took a shower and got ready for bed. As they lay there, Mesa rested her head on Tsume's chest. She looked into his eyes and said something he had secretly been hoping to hear for the past fifty years. "Tsume, my love. I want a pup." Tsume, for his part, was overjoyed with this development. He wanted to start on that request right away, but the rational part of his brain won out in the end.

"Mesa, my sweet, beautiful, beloved mate." Tsume said as he slowly stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that, but we can't right now. If you were to get pregnant right now, then you would be vulnerable and that isn't something we can afford at the moment." Hearing Tsume say that caused Mesa to pout at him in the same way she always has for the past four and a half centuries. Usually he'd immediately cave, but he has to remain strong if only just this once. "That won't work this time babe. I promise, once we graduate, we will immediately start our family."

"Do you really promise Tsume?" She said looking at him cutely. Tsume kissed her on her forehead and held her close.

"Have I ever broken a promise to you in the past four hundred and fifty years that we've known each other Mesa?" She simply shook her head into his chest before sighing happily and falling asleep on his chest. Soon after, Tsume joined her in slumber, now happier than he had been in the past year since Jugo was killed.


End file.
